


The ghost of jealousy

by Maheegan



Series: Winter is coming [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas holiday, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaking, New Werewolf, Only mentioned though, The Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maheegan/pseuds/Maheegan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody should be alone during the Christmas holidays or at least that is what Vanessa Winter thinks. She can clearly see that Stiles and Derek like each other in the way of love, but don't dare to admit it. So what else can you do than try to help them? So that's what she does. In her own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The ghost of jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tragically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tragically/gifts).



> Dutch is my first language, not English, so I apologise for eventual mistakes I make. Just point them out to me, I won't bite. (:  
> This is written for a lovely friend of mine who deserves it.

****

**The ghost of jealousy**  

Vanessa slowly made her way up to the door, struggling through the snow. She had lifted her suitcase, knowing it would end nowhere if she didn’t, and her bag was in her hand. With some effort she was able to reach the door and knocked on the door. She knew there was a doorbell, but there was no way she could reach for it without falling down because she slipped. The door opened and Vanessa could see the confused expression on the face of her cousin, Stiles.

“Vanessa? What are you doing here?”

“I came to spend the Christmas holidays with you two. I haven’t seen you for far too long and I can’t let it happen much longer. I decided to come for the Christmas holidays and uncle John was okay with that. If I am correct he prepared the guest room for me.”

“Shouldn’t you spend it with your parents?”

“Nope, I have seen them quite a few Christmases. And I’m a grownup now, I can do whatever I want to. That’s what you get when you turn twenty-one.” Stiles grinned and stepped aside so Vanessa could step in. She took off her hat, scarf, gloves and coat, and looked at Stiles.

“So, shall I bring you to the guest room then?” She smiled and nodded, following him upstairs.

Vanessa stared at the back of her cousin, wondering when exactly he had grown so much. He looked older than he was. Rather eighteen or nineteen than sixteen and a bit.

“This will be your room during your stay, enjoy it.” Vanessa pressed a quick kiss on Stiles cheek before walking into the room. Stiles closed the door and he went to either his room or downstairs.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had passed and Vanessa had noticed the noises coming from Stiles’ room at night, combined with the scent of an Alpha. She had also noticed that they both smelt like arousal every time the Alpha was around, but she didn’t hear any ‘sexy time’ going on, as Stiles would put it. It was rather pathetic. She knew she had to do something about it.

A knock on the door of her room made her look up. Stiles opened the door and peered inside. He smiled as if he tried to apologise for interrupting whatever she was doing.

“Sorry to bother you, but my car died a few days ago and normally that wouldn’t matter since it’s the Christmas holidays. Only I have to go somewhere today. We’re going to hang out with some friends and help out this guy who doesn’t really like Christmas since he has no family left. Well, his uncle but they don’t really have a bond you know. So I wondered, could you-“

“Of course I will bring you,” Vanessa interrupted. “Give me a minute to get my shoes on and I’ll be downstairs. You go ahead and put on your coat. Just go.” She smiled, knowing that she could start today with trying to get these two together. She already had a certain plan; she only hadn’t had the time yet to try it on those two. She actually didn’t even know who the Alpha was, although she figured that wouldn’t be too hard to figure out seeing as she had a heightened sense of smell.

When she came downstairs she saw Stiles waiting like a puppy by the door. At least he didn’t have a leash in his mouth. She quickly put on her coat and everything else she would need with the cold weather, and together they went outside. Stiles looked at her car with wide eyes and she smiled softly.

“Surprised? You could have seen it if you went outside more or just looked out of your window.” She grinned and Stiles looked at her annoyed.

“Very funny. Where did you get this car? It must have cost like a fortune. Although I do not know what type of car it is.” She smiled.

“I got it from my parents. The type of car, well, try to figure that out yourself. You have to do something during your holidays. Shall we go now? You have to give me directions though, I don’t know where that friend of yours lives after all.” Stiles nodded and took the passenger’s seat.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was immediately clear who the Alpha was. Not because she could smell him, of course she could. No, because he glared at her and challenged her to attack him. Only she wasn’t out for an attack. She was just dropping off her lovely cousin of whom he didn't know was her cousin. Perfect setting don’t you think?

Stiles climbed out of the car and waved towards everyone else a bit awkward. She also came out of the car and leaned against the hood.

“Bye Genim, give a call when I need to pick you up.” She leaned in to press a kiss against his cheek and to him that was a normal case, nothing special. She called him Genim more often and she kissed him on the cheek more often. It wasn’t anything mayor to him.

The Alpha thought about that differently. He saw her as a threat. She smiled.

“Do something about it or you might regret,” Vanessa mumbled softly while looking straight into the Alpha’s eyes.

She climbed back into her car and drove off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothing changed over the next few days and eventually a week had passed. As far as she had noticed, nothing had changed at all. It looked as if her plan had failed.

Uncle John, sheriff of Beacon Hills, walked into the room in a red jumper and she did her best to hide her laughing. The red jumper had a snowman, a deer and some lights on it. It didn’t fit her uncle at all.

“Nice jumper uncle John.”

“I’m in the Christmas spirit I suppose. I always am after unwrapping presents.” This morning they had done so and she had gotten a new book from her uncle about mythology and Stiles had given her the DVD-box of the first season of the 2005 Doctor Who after having watched a few episodes with her. “Oh, by the way, tonight some-,” he seemed to struggle with his words, “friends of Stiles will come over for dinner. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Of course not, I’m a guest after all.” She had a faint idea of who those friends would be and she looked forward to try and see if she could get Stiles and his Alpha together somehow.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Stilinski house really wasn’t made to hold so many people inside. She had been introduced to some new friends of Stiles she hadn’t met yet, she saw Scott again after years –he was a werewolf now-, she talked with Scott’s mom, she tried to avoid Scott’s girlfriend and her father, and she found the vet quite nice to talk with. She had noticed though that two persons that were outside that house hadn’t arrived yet. The Alpha and some other, older guy.

She was talking and laughing with Isaac, Erica, Boyd and Danny when they arrived. The Alpha noticed her immediately. Danny quickly said their names; Derek Hale, the Alpha and Peter Hale, the uncle.

She smiled and waved towards Stiles who was across the room. He smiled back and she winked. He started to blush, knowing she had found out and tried not to look at her. She just grinned.

A low growl filled the room and everybody turned their heads in shock towards the Alpha – Derek. Vanessa just smiled.

“Mine.”

“How lovely. Shouldn’t you have thought about that earlier, mister Hale? You knew you should act rather than wait. What if the Alpha pack would have been around? They take instead of wait.”

“Wait – what? Alpha pack?” Stiles eyes were wide.

“Shut up Stiles, this is so not the time for that.”

“Vanessa, what do you mean? What’s going on?”

“Someone thinks I’m a threat towards his pack and most especially his mate.”

“His what?”

“His mate.”

“Who?” Scott decided to interrupt the little conversation she and Stiles had been having.

“Who do you think? A certain guy who doesn’t understand a thing, needs to take Aderall and uses a nickname instead of his real name. Stiles. It’s Stiles, Scott. And I used to think you were smart when you were younger.”

“Maybe that was because he couldn’t talk at that time.” Stiles smiled, although with difficulty. She smiled back.

It all happened in a rush from that point. She felt someone jump on her back and she collapsed to the ground. She heard screaming and a moment later she had hands around her neck while she was being shoved against a wall.

“Derek! Let her go! Let her go!” Stiles sounded panicked.

“Never.” He growled more than talking.

“Stiles, calm down before you have a panic attack. I’ll be fine.” Her voice wasn’t what it always was, but she could struggle the words to get out. “If this Alpha would let me go of course.”

“Never,” was all she got as a response.

It was time for drastic actions.

She bared her teeth as they began to lengthen, her nails started to grow, her ears, everything on her face changed and her eyes started to glow. A magnifying silver.

Derek dropped her immediately.

“I’m sorry, I did not know.” He dropped his head ashamed of himself.

“You couldn’t have.” She was back to normal already. “Now, act on your damn instincts and tell him how you feel. That was what I wanted you to do. He is my cousin for Christ’s sake.” Derek smiled and did what she had said. Not much later he and Stiles were kissing each other – or eating each other. Just what you preferred to call it.

Mission completed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more adventures with Vanessa Winter, for sure. I'm not done with her just yet. You'll hear some other time what her eyes mean, hehe  
> Thank Roane (from quizlet.nl) to correct my mistakes


End file.
